To Hamburg
by anonymousgg
Summary: Logan and Rory haven't spoken since that fateful day 8 years ago when she refused his proposal and both of their hearts were broken, but neither of them have really moved on. Will a chance meeting in Hamburg set things right or be disastrous? Note: I do not own the copyright to these characters or to Gilmore Girls. This is simply how I envisioned their story.


Chapter 1 Crossing Paths

Rory closed her book, stood, and smoothed her dress when the plane stopped at the gate. She had slowly become accustomed to the constant travel that her job required. In a way, the excitement and new places reminded her of all of those years ago at Yale when she had traveled with Logan. That's likely why it was so bittersweet to be in new places. She simply couldn't travel without thinking back to those happy days. Oh, how she missed him. She thought longingly about all of the experiences they had shared - the new places, the adventures, the tenderness. She felt a tear forming in the corner of her eye, but she quickly pushed back the memories and collected her jacket and carry-on bag before stepping into the aisle to get off of the plane, reminding herself that she was here to chase a story.

She hurried off the plane and into the crowded customs area, readying her passport and documents to clear customs. She couldn't help but let her mind wander as she waited in the long line to clear customs. Truthfully, her mind seemed to wander often lately. So many unresolved questions and doubts crept up. She thought she would be able to move on more easily over time, but instead the dull ache grew sharper. She had even tried dating again, but nothing ever felt as right as it had with Logan. Sure, she had been dating Paul for several months now, but it lacked the passion and challenge that she longed for.

As she slowly moved forward in the line she once again replayed that fateful day in her head. She was so taken aback when Logan had asked her to marry him at her graduation party. Sure, she had thought more than once about the future with him, but she wasn't ready then. Hell, he wasn't ready either. It was obvious by the way he proposed to her. She had never been into grand gestures or public displays, and that's exactly how he had chosen to ask her to be his wife. She remembered well just how trapped and indignant that moment made her feel. It was her day to celebrate her graduation, the culmination of years of hard work in order to have an opportunity to make her dream of being an overseas correspondent come true, and he had cut that celebration short by asking her to give up everything she dreamed of to marry him. Sure, he didn't actually say that he wanted her to give it all up, but she couldn't have chased her dreams while married and starting a family. She certainly couldn't chase her dreams of landing that perfect job if she were engaged or married to Logan either. No newspaper would have dared hire her if she'd had those ties to Huntzberger Publishing Group. No, she had needed to be able to make her own way in the world. Still, not a day went by when she didn't wish that it could have happened differently.

"Ma'am, your passport, please?"

Rory snapped out of her thoughts and hurried to the customs officer who was looking at her expectantly. She quickly handed him her passport and answered his questions before proceeding into the terminal from customs.

The terminal was even more crowded than customs had been, and Rory started to get lost in her thoughts again as she slowly made her way to the exit. The ten-hour flight had taken its toll and she ducked into the ladies' room to use the restroom and run a brush through her hair. Taking a long look in the mirror, she tried to shrug off all of the thoughts that were plaguing her and slowly pushed her way back from the counter and grabbed her bags. She needed to go hail a cab and get on her way to her hotel to get checked in. She thought begrudgingly about the dozens of e-mails she would no doubt have when she logged in. She slipped out of the restroom quickly and collided with another passenger, a man, who was obviously in a hurry as well. Her bag slipped from her hands and her coat and purse landed on the floor as she steadied herself, trying to regain her composure. She bent to collect her belongings from the floor, and before she even stood back up she heard a familiar voice.

"Ace? I can't believe that it's you."

She almost froze. Was her mind playing tricks on her? Surely, they couldn't have both been in the same place at the same time, right? She righted herself fully and her eyes locked with his. It was him. How was this even possible?

"Logan", she uttered softly, almost unable to speak.

They stood there just looking at each other for what felt like an eternity, holding each other's gaze, unsure what to say or do.

Chapter 2 Picking up the pieces

Logan had been in such a hurry that he hadn't seen the passenger stepping out of the ladies' room in time to stop before colliding with her as he walked by. He reached down to help her, absentmindedly thinking that he didn't have time for this delay, but his breath caught as he saw the beautiful woman who was retrieving her belongings from the floor in between them. Was it really Ace? He could hardly believe it. He would know her hair, her graceful body anywhere. It simply had to be her.

"Ace?" Logan had asked, noticing how his voice caught in his throat as he spoke her name. It had been so long since he had said her name out loud without it hurting. Somehow, with her here in front of him, though, the pain wasn't there.

As she responded to him softly, he couldn't help but notice the surprise in her eyes matched his. It took him a long moment before he could regain his composure and speak again.

"It's been so long. How are you?"

"I've been...good. You?" she answered.

He didn't even know where to start. There were so many things that he wanted to say, but he was completely taken with the sight of this amazing woman who still held his heart that he had to take a moment before he choked out a response.

"I've been good as well. I can't believe you're standing here in front of me. Are you coming to Hamburg or leaving?", he asked, still reeling.

"I just arrived."

"So did I. Hey, are you in a hurry? I would love to buy you a cup of coffee."

"Umm, sure. Sounds good," she said awkwardly.

With her answer, he smiled and his heart soared. He reached out to take her bags and warmth spread through his body as his hand brushed hers. No woman had ever affected him the same way that Rory did. He shifted the bags to his shoulder quickly and nodded toward the coffee shop, inviting her to lead the way..

Chapter 3 Coffee for two

Rory stood for a moment in stunned silence after he took her bags, wondering if the slight brush of their hands affected him as much as it did her. Finally, she regained her composure and started toward the coffee shop with Logan close behind her. Her mind began to run wild with questions and anticipation, and her stomach fluttered at having him so close to her again after over eight years.

Logan sat her their bags down at a table and pulled out the chair for Rory before he ordered their coffees. He returned to the table and sat down facing her, putting her coffee on the table in front of her. She nervously chewed on her lower lip before finally picking up her coffee cup and taking her first sip. Slowly, she put her cup down and looked at him for a long moment before speaking.

"I saw that you returned to Huntzberger Publishing Group. How's that working out?"

"It's going well. I'm back in London, running the office there. Mitchum seems to be happy with how I've proved myself over the last 8 years, so he's been more bearable. In fact, I would almost say that he's tolerable," he said. "What about you? How's the reporter's life treating you?"

"Oh, you know. It keeps me busy. I've been doing some spec pieces here and there. I still haven't gotten the right offer for me to be on staff full-time, so this works for now."

He jumped in quickly, "You know that you'll always have a position at any of our HPG offices, right?"

"Logan, really. You don't have to - "

He cut her off quickly. "I mean it, Rory. You've always been one hell of a reporter, and we would be lucky to have you on staff."

"Thank you, really. I do appreciate that. So, are you in town for long?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm here for a few days to check in on our office here. They need some help closing a deal," he answered. "You?"

"I'll be here until Friday. I'm working on a piece and have some appointments for interviews here."

"I have a meeting at the office in about an hour, but I would love to take you to dinner tonight to catch up."

She thought long and hard before answering. She had missed having him in her life so much, and she wasn't sure whether or not dinner was a good idea. There had always been this attraction, this physical connection between them, and she didn't know where dinner might lead. She couldn't let herself be vulnerable to him again, not when it still hurt so badly after all these years. But oh, how she missed having him in her life. It had been so hard to realize that she couldn't call him to celebrate all of those happy moments in life, and to lean on him when life was hard. She hesitated for another moment before finally smiling and nodding her head yes.

"Yes, that would be nice," she finally managed.

His eyes lit up as he smiled. She thought she even noticed him relaxing a bit in his seat finally.

"Thank you, Ace. Thank you for saying yes to dinner. As I remember correctly, Gilmore girls must always be supplied with food and coffee. I'll be your enabler today," he said with a smirk. "Where are you staying?"

She quickly jotted down her hotel name and her cell phone number and slid it across the table as her heart fluttered a bit. Oh, how she hoped this wasn't a bad idea.

He took the paper from her and gave her that grin that she had found so irresistible when they had met ten years ago, and damn it, she still thought it was irresistible. This was such a bad idea.

"I'll send a car to pick you up, Ace. 7:00?"

"Sure, 7:00. But really, Logan, you don't have to send a car. I can grab a cab."

""No, I insist. Please let me do that for you."

She finally nodded her head again before taking the last sip of her coffee and smiled back at him.

"I'll be ready," she finally answered.

"Good! Let me help you to your taxi."

"Thank you," she answered quietly, fidgeting in her chair before she stood up.

Chapter 4 Dazed and intrigued

Logan closed the door to the cab after putting Rory's bags in the seat next to her and stood there dazed for a moment before he finally grabbed his suitcase and moved toward the car waiting for him. He got into the car and exhaled deeply as he settled into the seat. His head was spinning at this chance meeting. He had dreamed for years of getting another chance with his Rory, but he had begun to doubt that it would ever happen. And then he collided with her in Germany. His mind wandered back to the last time he had seen her over eight years ago, when she had turned down his marriage proposal. God, that had hurt. He had thought almost every day about how he should have done things differently, and he would have given anything to go back in time and change things.

His phone beeped at him and he snapped back to reality at the sound. He groaned audibly when he saw his text from Odette, checking to see if he had landed safely. Seeing his Ace today reminded him of those dreams he had held for his future, and his arranged marriage to Odette couldn't compare to what they had shared. He and Odette were friends, engaged to marry each other as part of their families' dynastic plans. She was a wealthy French heiress, and their parents were anxious to marry the two off. They didn't love each other, but they did at least share a friendship. For that he was grateful. It could have been so much worse. But still, his heart often ached for what he had with Ace.

He sat back heavily and closed his eyes for the rest of the ride to the Hamburg office, trying his best to focus on his upcoming meeting. It was going to be a long afternoon, and he needed to be at his best if he was going to close this deal this week.

Chapter 5 Unsure

Rory sat in the taxi and couldn't help but wonder again if dinner tonight was a good decision. She missed talking to Logan, their sarcastic banter, the ease of being together so long ago. No one had ever been able to keep her on her toes the way that he did, had made her feel so alive. She closed her eyes and could see the mischievous way he looked at her when he had something up his sleeve, the love that was in his eyes when he had looked at her, the way her body had reacted when he touched her. God, this was going to be hard, but maybe it would be worth it. Perhaps they could clear the air and maybe even rekindle their friendship. It would be so nice to be able to talk with him again. Yes, dinner would be good. They could catch up on the last eight years and maybe they could finally get some closure.

Rory snapped back to reality as she realized that her cab had stopped in front of her hotel. She quickly paid the driver and collected her bags and walked to the front desk to check in. She checked in quickly and took the elevator to the third floor. Slipping her key in the door, she finally retreated to the quiet of her room and dropped her bags. She was exhausted from the flight and wanted to take a nap more than anything. She sent her mom a quick e-mail from her laptop to let her know that she had arrived safely and fell into her bed to sleep off the jet lag before dinner.

Chapter 6 A long afternoon

Logan's thoughts kept drifting during his meeting at the office. It was difficult to focus on negotiations while he was thinking about tonight's dinner. He had actually already begun feeling nervous about tonight. She was the only girl who had ever been able to make him nervous. He wanted to see his Ace again so desperately. After those few minutes this morning, he ached with the desire to have her close again. She looked so stunning, just like he had remembered her. Those blue eyes had always been the death of him, and from their chance meeting this morning he could tell that nothing had changed.

He sent a quick message to his assistant asking her to make reservations for dinner tonight at 7:30 during a break and then returned to his meeting. Negotiations were going better with him present, much to his relief. In fact, with the new developments today he felt certain that he would be able to close this deal this week. He loved chasing business deals, negotiating, writing stories. He had fought against this future for so long because it was what was expected from him, but Ace had finally helped him realize that he loved the news business. It was his passion, something he was born to do. When they had broken up all those years ago he had finally agreed to come back to the family business and assume his rightful place at the heir to the Huntzberger throne. He had thrown himself headlong into his work, using it to dull the pain he felt because she was no longer in his life. His father had thought he had finally grown up and begun to take life seriously, and while he had matured, his aching heart was the real reason behind his constant work. If he kept busy, he could almost dull the pain to a manageable ache instead of an all-consuming pain.

He finished his meetings at 5:00, promising to pick them up the next day, and headed to the hotel to check in and shower before dinner, growing more anxious by the moment.

Chapter 7 Anticipation building

Rory awoke with a start and looked at the clock. 5:00. Time to get moving. She took a long shower, letting the hot water wash away the long flight. Her mind drifted to her dinner plans, her nerves mounting. She dried her hair and put on her makeup, wondering nervously if it was too much or not enough for tonight. Why did this have to be so difficult?! Looking through her luggage, she picked through the clothes she had packed with a disapproving look. She had packed for business, not for dinner with the man who still held a huge piece of her heart. Trying on outfit after outfit, she finally settled on her red dress with the full skirt and black heels. Yes, that was definitely the best she could do with what she had brought with her.

She took her laptop out and checked her e-mail, returning work messages to keep herself occupied before dinner. She was a ball of nerves and had to do something to distract herself while she waited for 7:00.

At a few minutes before 7:00, she looked in the mirror one last time, put on her coat, and took the elevator to the lobby. A driver was waiting for her at the door.

"Ms. Gilmore? Mr. Huntzberger will meet you at the restaurant," he stated simply.

"Thank you."

She slipped through the door that the driver held open for her and settled lightly into the seat as he closed the door and returned to the driver's seat. The car pulled into traffic smoothly and she sat back and closed her eyes, willing her stomach to settle. She was certain that whatever happened tonight, it would alter the course of her life. Perhaps she would see what he was no longer the man that she had loved for so many years and could finally move on. But she truly hoped that they could put the past behind them and move forward as friends.

The car pulled to the curb in front of the restaurant and her door opened immediately. She was about to ask the driver how he got to her door so quickly when she looked up to see the hazel eyes of the man she had loved so long ago. He held her hand out to her to help her out of the car with a smile, and she finally reached up to take his hand and stepped out of the car.

Chapter 8 Beautiful

God, she looked amazing. He had met her at the curb when the car pulled up and without thinking, he had reached down and offered his hand to help her out of the car. The moment she put her hand in his, his whole body reacted to her touch. She had always had that effect on him. She stepped out of the car, and seeing her in her red dress took his breath away. She was so stunningly beautiful without looking like she tried at all. He longed to envelope her in his arms, but thought better of it. Letting go of her hand reluctantly, he finally exhaled and spoke.

"Ace, you look beautiful," he whispered lightly.

She began to blush and looked down for a moment before finally meeting his gaze again.

"Thank you," she said, but her eyes said so much more. He was almost certain that he could see in her eyes that she had missed him as well.

He lightly placed his hand on the small of her back to lead her into the restaurant, and it felt so right to have her at his side again, if only for a night, but that was the problem with Rory Gilmore. He had always wanted more. He thought for certain when he had met her that his interest in her would wane after he had finally won her over, but it never did. It only mounted with each encounter, each kiss.

Chapter 9 Dinnertime confessions

They had settled down in a quiet table in the corner of the restaurant, ordering drinks from the waiter, before they spoke again.

"Listen, Ace. There's something I need to tell you before we talk about anything else. Several things actually. But first, you need to know that I'm engaged to be married. You deserve to know that."

"Logan, I know. You couldn't possibly think that the future head of HPG marrying wouldn't be discussed in the news, could you? I know that you're engaged."

"You know?" he quickly answered. "But you also need to know that I don't love her, Rory. My marriage is arranged through our parents. Mitchum and his dynastic plans and all."

"It's okay, Logan. You don't have to explain. You've built a life since we last saw each other, and that's okay. Hell, I would even say it's expected. It's been eight years; I didn't expect you to wait for me."

They paused briefly while the waiter brought their drinks and took their dinner orders before finally continuing.

"So, how about you?" he finally asked. "Anyone special in your life?" His body tensed and he held his breath while he waited for her answer.

"No. Well, sort of. It's...complicated," she said as she looked down suddenly.

"Complicated, Ace?" No, he didn't like the sound of that at all. Still, he prodded her to tell him more. "What exactly does complicated mean?"

"I've been seeing someone for a few months now. He's a nice man, but it's just not...right. He's kind. He treats me well. It's just missing something, and frankly, with our schedules, we almost never see each other. The crazy part is that with him, that really doesn't bother me."

He relaxed a bit at this new revelation. He didn't like hearing that there was someone in her life, but hearing how she described their relationship brought a smile to his face.

Chapter 10 The long dessert

After they had gotten the unpleasant task of discussing their current relationship statuses out of the way, dinner had actually gone quite well. She kept thinking about the way he smiled when she had told him that she wasn't serious about Paul, wondering if it meant what she wanted it to mean.

They had talked easily about life and friends and the news business during the rest of dinner, enjoying each others' company. It felt good to have him sitting across from her again, even if only as friends. They seemed to enjoy their dinner slowly, not wanting the night to end. At least, she hoped that he didn't want dinner to end either. They had enjoyed dinner, dessert, and coffee together for almost two hours, but it felt too quick. She wanted to freeze time, to stay in this moment for longer.

She finally cleared her throat and said what she had wanted to say all night. "Logan? Listen, I need you to know that when I said no that day, it wasn't because I didn't love you. I did, Logan. I just needed to be able to find my own way in life, and I didn't feel like I could do that as your wife."

"Ace," he quickly answered, "it's okay. I never should have put you in that position. I know that now. I made a promise to you that day when we stood in front of the maze, and then I did broke that promise. I've regretted asking you to marry me every day for the last 8 years."

Her face fell as she heard those words. He had regretted asking her to marry him? What was that even supposed to mean? She had been so stupid to think that perhaps he still loved her, too. She fidgeted awkwardly with her coffee cup, trying desperately not to make eye contact with him after this newest revelation, suddenly aware of the people around her again.

"I see. Well, I should probably be going. I'm sure that you have an early morning tomorrow," she quietly said.

"Ace, it's not...look, can we go somewhere more private to talk? There are still so many things that I need to say."

"I'm not sure I want to hear anymore, Logan. I guess that last revelation stung a bit."

"What are you talking about, Ace? Look, can we please just relax somewhere private and continue? I really want to talk to you more. I need you to understand why I regretted proposing to you. It's not what you think, but I would really like to have this conversation in private."

She thought for a bit before she she met his pleading eyes. God, she had always been powerless to say no to his eyes.

"Your hotel or mine?" she finally asked with a sigh.

Chapter 11 Desperately seeking privacy

"My hotel is just down the block, if that's okay with you," he offered as he smiled. Perhaps this night wasn't over yet. "We could walk if you'd like? It's a beautiful evening."

"Sure, that would be nice," she answered quietly.

He hurried over to pull out her chair and hold her coat for her as she slipped her arms into it. In so many ways, it's like no time had passed at all. Being so close to her, getting to talk with her, felt so right. He needed to help her understand what he meant when he said that he regretted proposing to her.

They step out into the cool night air, and downtown Hamburg is gorgeous. The lights, the chill in the air. There was something ethereal about this night in Germany, with Ace by his side. He just hoped she felt the same way.

They entered his hotel and the beautiful lobby seemed to take her breath away. He chuckled to himself, thinking back to all of the times that she had reacted with such awe and wonder to things that were so common to him that he hardly noticed them. That was one of the things that he loved about her. She hadn't grown up with the status that he had, and as a result she had such an appreciation for the world around her. She had helped him to see the world differently as well. She had grounded him, helped him grow into a man rather than the butt-faced miscreant that she had called him when they first met. Just the thought of that day warmed his heart.

They waited in silence for the elevator, each one unsure what the other was thinking, and he thought he saw her breathe a sigh of relief when they finally walked into his suite.

"Well, Mr. Huntzberger, it looks like some things never change," she teased him as she looked around the beautifully-appointed area.

"That's Master and Commander to you, Ace," he shot back with a sly laugh as he helped her out of her coat.

"Would you like another cup of coffee, Rory?"

"Actually, how about something else? We could enjoy a cocktail if you'd like."

This wasn't what he expected at all. Rory had always been much more fond of her precious coffee than of alcohol. He looked at her quizzically for a moment.

"Sure, any special requests?"

"Nah, I trust you," she said with that shy smile of hers as she met his eyes.

Chapter 12 The nightcap

Rory didn't know what had come over her. Here she was in Logan Huntzberger's room, turning down coffee and asking instead for a drink. She needed something to help calm her nerves, though, and she hoped that this would do the trick.

Logan seemed to hesitate for a moment before he turned and busied himself with making their drinks, finally placing them on the coffee table and inviting her to the sofa.

She sat down gingerly on one side of the sofa and took a few sips of her drink before finally beginning.

"So…" she simply stated.

"So," he answered. "Look, Rory, I need you to understand what I meant back there. I don't regret that I asked you to marry me." She opened her mouth to interrupt, but he simply placed his finger on her lips and continued. "Listen to me, please, before you say anything else. I wanted to spend my life with you. It was always you, since that day outside your room in Branford. Sure, it took me a while to come to terms with it, but it was you. And with you graduating and me looking for a job, I got caught up in the moment and I asked you to marry me. Don't get me wrong, Rory. I wanted to be your husband, but I broke my promise to you when I did that. I had promised that you could follow your dreams and that I would make certain that I could be a part of your life, and with that proposal I broke that promise. And I've asked myself a million times why in the world I thought it would be a good idea to ask you to marry me in front of everyone. I knew you better than that. I understand why you said no, Rory. You had to say no. I didn't give you any choice, and I know that."

Rory just sat there for a moment, really taking in everything that he had said. She took a few more sips of her drink, holding the glass nervously while she noticed that he hadn't touched his. Finally, she placed her glass on the table and placed her hand on top of his.

"No, you really didn't give me any choice. I wanted to be with you, but I needed to spread my wings, Logan, to see what I could do in this crazy world. And then you gave me that ultimatum…" she trailed off.

"Look, let's just say that if I could go back and change one week in my life, it would be everything about that week. I was wrong, Rory. I was wrong to propose, and I was wrong to tell you it's all or nothing. I should have kept my promise to you and supported you after you having supported me, especially while I was in London."

A tear formed in the corner of her eyes and she tried to wipe it away quickly before he could see.

"Thank you, Logan. I understand, and I needed to hear what you had to say. It's all in the past now. After all, I can hardly blame you for wanting to marry such an amazing woman, right?" she joked.

Chapter 13 Like old times

Logan finally exhaled, not even having realized that he was holding his breath as he waited for her response.

"Now now, Ms. Gilmore, ego was always more of my downfall, not yours," he teased back.

God, this was good. Having her here, alone so they could talk. He had wanted this moment since the last time he had seen her on her graduation day. He noticed that her drink was empty.

"Would you like another, Ace?" he questioned with a nod toward her empty glass.

"No, I'm good now. I'm shocked you're not on your third yet, though," she answered quickly with a grin.

Truth be told, he didn't even want his drink. He wanted to remember every single moment of this amazing night and didn't want anything to jeopardize that.

"Well you see, Ace, there are times when even a man such as myself has to admit that there are much more important things than drinking and partying."

She gasped as she shot right back, "Surely you can't be serious? More important things than alcohol? And what might that be?"

He scooted closer to her and touched his forehead to hers lightly, locking eyes with her for a moment before finally answering.

"You, Ace. You."

Chapter 14 This kiss

Rory wasn't sure what to say to that confession. After getting so many things out on the table, it had begun to feel like they had never been apart. The shared glances, the ease of being around him, the banter that they had always shared. It just felt right to be here next to him. She had always loved the way that he had tenderly placed his forehead against hers, an unsaid promise of love and protection from him. A small moan escaped her throat, and before she knew it, she kissed him tenderly, sweetly. Just a touch of their lips, but her whole body suddenly came alive with that touch. Opening her eyes and looking at him again, she retreated a bit.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I don't know what came over me there."

"Sorry? Nope, a thousand words I could use to describe that moment, and not one of them is sorry," he quickly answered.

"I just...well, I…"

"Rory, it's okay. Hell, it was good," he reassured her with a gleam in his eyes.

Rory took a deep breath. It was good. He had thought it was good, too. She had missed his lips so badly. She hadn't kissed a man since him that made her feel that same way.

"Still, I shouldn't have just assumed that it was okay to kiss you," she said as she blushed.

"Ace, you can always assume that it's safe for you to kiss me."

Rory began to smile and her eyes shone when she heard those words.

Chapter 15 The omen

That kiss. He hadn't really expected that from her but he had desperately wanted it, and now he found himself wanting more. Every moment he had ever been with her had left him wanting more from her. That one small kiss had made him aware of his how much his body missed hers.

Logan Elias Huntzberger, Mr. Confidence, suddenly felt quite unsure of what to do next. How did she manage to do that to him?

He ran his hands through his hair and contemplated his options. He could end the night right here and take her back to her hotel, but that was the last thing he wanted to do. He was still considering the alternatives when she slowly scooted over to him and laid her head on his shoulder, bringing herself close to him. He sighed as he took in the way she smelled, how she felt next to him, and he placed his arm around her, pulling her as close as he could, and kissed her on the forehead tenderly. He didn't want this moment to end.

They sat in silence for the longest time, just enjoying being close to each other. It was close to 11:00 now and he had an early morning, but he didn't care. Right now, being in this place, with this woman, was more important than anything else he could think of.

Rory let out a contented sigh. It was wonderful just being back in his arms like this, even if only for a night. She had been unsure what tonight would hold with so much history between them, but right now all she could think was that she was immensely grateful for this moment. She glanced out the windows of his suite and was certain she saw small snowflakes beginning to fall. She jumped up from the sofa and hurried to the window, straining her eyes to see the white beginning to envelope the world outside.

"Logan! It's snowing!"

Laughing at her excitement, he joined her at the window. He watched her quietly for a moment, the excitement shining in her eyes, before he pulled her into his arms and turned his attention to the falling snow as well.

Chapter 16 Coming together

Standing there watching the snow with Ace in his arms, all was right in his world. He knew all too well just how much snow meant to the Gilmore women.

"Logan?"

The sound of her voice broke into his thoughts.

"Ace?"

"You know what my mom says about snow?" she asked while she looked up at him.

"I seem to remember something about it being a bit of an omen, no?"

"She says that every good thing in her life has happened while it was snowing."

"Is that so?" he asked

"It sure is, and you know how strongly we Gilmores feel about traditions," Rory said with a smirk.

"I most certainly do," he answered quickly. "Hey, far be it from me to get in the way of your traditions, Ace. Do we need to go play in the snow to ensure we celebrate this night with the appropriate reverence?"

Her eyes shone as she answered back. "No, I can think of a much better way to celebrate this night." And with that, she stood on her toes and kissed him passionately.

His body instantly responded to the heat in her kiss, and he pulled her closer in his arms as he returned her fervor. He ached to bring her closer still, to close what little distance was between them, but he forced himself to resist the urge. This night was about so much more than what he wanted; it was about being what she wanted as well.

She pulled back from him slightly, began untying his tie and slipped it over his head. His resolve was quickly waning as his desire for her increased with each passing second. Before he knew it, she was unbuttoning his shirt.

"Do you want me to take you back to your hotel, Ace?"

She paused for a moment to look at him before she continued with the last of his shirt buttons.

"Rory? Do you want me to take you back to your room?" God, he hoped she said no. He wasn't sure if he could stop here, but he desperately needed to hear her say no, just like so many years ago in her dorm.

"No, Logan. I want to be right here," she uttered softly before she kissed him again, igniting his body with passion.

"Good. I don't want to take you back to your room either," he groaned.

He wrapped his arms around his Ace and carried her to his bed.

Chapter 17 Setting the standard

Logan woke first and he smiled as he saw his Ace laying there in his arms, sleeping peacefully. You could add that to the list of firsts he had experienced with her in his life. He had never been one to hang around after bringing a girl to bed before he had met her.

She stirred in his arms and he pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the forehead before he forced himself to get out of bed. He wanted more than anything to stay right there next to her all day, but he had to be in the office this morning for negotiations. He slipped quietly over to the coffee maker in the kitchenette and started a pot of coffee before gathering his things for a shower. Hesitating momentarily, he picked up the phone and placed a quick call to room service, set a bathrobe from the bathroom next to her sleeping body, and then headed to the shower.

He let the hot water rain down on his body, clearing his mind. Last night had been incredible. He had made love to her, taking time to memorize every part of her body as they lost themselves in the passion they shared. They had always been good together in bed, but it seemed that time had even improved that, as hard as that was to believe.

He rinsed off and turned off the shower, drying himself with a towel and wrapping it around his waist before leaving the bathroom. He smiled as he saw his Ace sitting in the chair, wrapped in the bathrobe, inhaling her mug of coffee with her eyes closed. He cleared his throat quietly before walking to the kitchen to retrieve a cup for himself, but she stopped him.

"Hey, you. Looking for this?" She held out a cup of coffee.

"The coffee queen is sharing her sweet nectar? What did I do to deserve such an honor?" he laughed.

She wrinkled up her nose and rolled her eyes as she answered with a sarcastic "Oh, I think you know well what you did."

Before he could answer, there was a knock at the door.

"Room service, Mr. Huntzberger," came the voice from the other side of the door.

He walked quickly over to the door and cracked it just far enough to sign the receipt and slide the cart in the door.

"I seem to remember that a certain lady loves her pancakes, eggs and bacon for breakfast?" he asked with a sly grin.

Her eyes lit up before she finally answered, "My, my, Mr. Huntzberger. If I didn't know better I might think that you're trying to make this night unbeatable by any man who may dare try to unthrone you."

They laughed together as she grabbed a piece of bacon and popped it in her mouth.

Chapter 18 Flirting with more

Back in her hotel, Rory started the shower as she reflected on the last twelve hours with Logan. It had been just perfect. The snow, having him near, making love, and waking this morning to hot coffee, a robe, and breakfast. He had even insisted on his driver taking her to her hotel and him taking a cab to the office today, despite her repeated protests. She missed the way that he took care of her when they were together. Sure, he was good with grand gestures, but he had also been so good at all of the little things. He seemed to have always known instinctively what she needed and had moved heaven and earth to make sure that she had it.

She finally shook her thoughts away and finished her shower so she could begin to get ready for her day when her phone beeped.

 _Thank you, Ace. Now that you have my number, don't be a stranger. Have a great day. -L_

A smile came over her face as she read the message from Logan. She held her phone for a moment before finally replying.

 _The pleasure was all mine. -A_

Her mind was still back with Logan as she finished getting ready for her big day of interviews. Taking a final look in the mirror, she noticed that she looked happier than she had in quite some time.

Logan had taken a cab to work, having insisted that his driver deliver Ace back to her hotel safely. Negotiations were going well again this morning and it looked as though they might even close the deal today, meaning he could be back in London by Thursday morning.

As he checked his phone during a quick break, he saw her response and grinned as he read it. No, he didn't think that the pleasure was all hers. They had definitely both shared in the pleasure.

He was contemplating his response when he was interrupted, the team having hit a small snag in the negotiations and requesting his help.

Chapter 19 When is it enough

Rory had believed that her interviews would be the highlight of her week here in Hamburg, but she was wrong. The thrill of the interview was overshadowed by her thoughts of a certain handsome businessman.

Finishing up her last interview, she gathered her things and hailed a cab back to the hotel. She fought with herself during the entire ride back. Part of her said that she should be grateful for the one perfect evening that they got to share, but another part of her wanted more. Logan had always encouraged her to go for what she wanted, to really live every moment.

Without thinking any longer, she quickly picked up her phone.

 _Dinner tonight if you're free? -A_

It was a risk. He might have other plans, but she couldn't help but try. It seemed like an eternity before he responded a few minutes later.

 _Of course. And where would the lovely lady like to dine tonight? -L_

Her heart leapt when she read his response. He wanted to see her as well!

 _Somewhere quiet, maybe? Surprise me. -A_

 _You know how I love surprising you, Ace. I'll pick you up at 6:00 -L_

Chapter 20 Surprise me

Logan had been able to close his deal in this office before lunch and let his assistant know that he would be staying in Hamburg for a couple of days in order to tend to personal business. Returning to his hotel, he turned his attention to planning his evening with Ace.

Mulling over his options for tonight's dinner, Logan furrowed his brow. No, none of them seemed right for this night. He wanted to treat Ace to something special without risking any media attention. There were many benefits of carrying the Huntzberger name, but anonymity was not one of them. The closer he got to marrying and taking his rightful place as CEO of HPG the less privacy he seemed to have, and the last thing he wanted was for his Ace to find herself square in the middle of the tabloids.

Suddenly, Logan knew just what he wanted to do. Picking up his phone, he dialed her number.

"Hello?" Rory answered.

"Hey there, Ace," Logan said with a broad smile. "So, I've been thinking about dinner tonight."

"Oh yeah? Are you hungry, Logan?" Rory giggled.

"Oh, you could say that, Ace."

"What, they don't feed you in that big, cushy office of yours? Or could you not find anything appetizing on the menu at lunch today?" she shot back.

Thinking back to last night together, Logan's voice softened as he replied, "Let's just say that the only thing that can satisfy my appetite involves a certain blue-eyed, brown-haired girl."

He was certain that he heard a small gasp escape Rory's throat before she answered.

"Well, Mr. Huntzberger, I will personally see to it that we find you a blue-eyed, brown-haired girl tonight after dinner."

"Mmm...is that so, Ms. Gilmore? That brings me to why I called. What time is your first meeting tomorrow?"

"Are you implying that you may keep me out all night? I have to tell you, Logan, I'm just not that kind of girl."

"Oh, that I know well, Ace," he chuckled. "I've known that since the second time I met you. But seriously, what does your schedule look like for tomorrow?"

"Actually, Logan, I finished my last interview today."

"You...you're finished here? So you're…" he said, his voice trailing off.

Rory seemed to pick up on the disappointment in his voice answered him quickly. "I'm finished, but I'm not set to fly out until Friday."

"Friday, huh?" he asked, his smile returning. "And does the lady have any other business that she needs to tend to prior to leaving town on Friday?"

"Well, I do have my heart set on consuming massive amounts of coffee, but my schedule is otherwise clear, should a certain gentleman wish to see me."

"Excellent, Ace. I'll have a car pick you up at 6:00. I would suggest that you check out of your hotel and return any phone calls or e-mails that can't wait until you get to the airport."

"Logan, what in the world are you planning?"

"Tsk tsk, Ace. You asked for a surprise, and a surprise you shall have. See you soon," and with that Logan ended the call. He had just enough time to put his plan into action.

Chapter 21 The list

Rory sat there for a moment in stunned silence as she considered the conversation she just had with Logan before grabbing a piece of paper to make a pro/con list.

 _Cons:_

 _It's Logan_

 _I love him_

 _Uncertainity_

 _He still holds my heart_

 _He's engaged_

 _Pros:_

 _It's Logan_

 _I love him_

 _Surprises_

 _He still holds my heart_

She hesitated for a moment, thinking about the words that he had said to her ten years ago. _"People can live a hundred years without really living for a minute. You climb up here with me, it's one less minute you haven't lived."_ She picked up her pen and wrote one final pro.

 _I'm ready to live again_

With her last word written, she heard a knock on her door. She looked out the peep hole and saw a hotel employee standing there.

"Yes?" she queried while cracking the door.

"A delivery for you, Ms. Gilmore. Enjoy your day."

She closed the door behind her and turned her attention to the heavy box that had been placed in her hands. Curiously, she tore away the white bow and dark blue wrapping paper to find a copy of Moby Dick. Opening the book, a note fell out at her feet.

 _Ace,_

 _I hope you don't find yourself growing grim about the mouth and wanting to knock people's hats off tonight. See you soon._

 _L_

Rory furrowed her brow, wondering what the night held for her. Whatever the night held, she knew that it would be magical if she was with Logan.

Chapter 22 Deja vu

Seeing the lights of the car he had sent for Rory in the distance, Logan took one last look at his phone and turned it off. He had made arrangements for anything that might come up to be handled by someone else, and he wanted to ensure that he wasn't interrupted.

He laughed to himself at the thought of Ace sitting in the back seat of the car, probably fuming that she currently had a blindfold over her eyes. Perhaps it was a bit much, but he wanted to be the one to reveal the surprise to her.

As the car pulled up, he opened her door and reached out to take her hand. She was obviously miffed, but that just made her all the more beautiful.

"How am I certain that you're not some deranged killer trying to kidnap me?" she snarled as she took his hand and stepped out of the car.

He opened his mouth to answer, but thinking better of it he simply pulled her close in his arms and kissed her lightly.

"Do you know who it is now, Ace?"

A blush rose up her cheeks as she nodded to him.

"Now, let's get this blindfold off of you. I apologize, Ace, but I couldn't take a chance of you figuring out the surprise for yourself, now could I?

"No, I suppose you couldn't," she finally said as she let her eyes adjust to the lights around the harbor. "So," she continued, "we are where?"

"Ah, all in good time, Ace. Come with me," he answered as he took her hand. He loved seeing that puzzled look on her face. Walking down the marina, they came to a large enclosed dock. He turned to stand in front of her.

"Ace," he said with a sly smile as he opened the door, "I give you our second chance at fulfilling your dream to go out to sea on some fancy-pants yacht."

"Oh no, Logan," Rory said as she shook her head. "No way am I stealing a yacht with you. I have a feeling that I wouldn't get off with 300 hours of community service this time."

He laughed as he pulled her into his arms. "Who says we're stealing this yacht?"

Rory looked puzzled for a moment before she looked up at Logan. "Logan, you didn't? Did you?"

"Indeed I did, Ms. Gilmore. Shall we?"

Rory turned around to take it all in before turning back to Logan. He could see the answer shining in her eyes as she took his hand and they walked together to the yacht.

Chapter 23 The arrangement

Rory should have known to expect the unexpected with Logan, but this was unexpected even for him. They had the entire yacht to themselves, minus the crew sailing it. It was cold outside, but they were both content to spend their time together below deck. It was a magical two days of cuddling near the fire, cooking their meals together in the small kitchen, and making love. It reminded Rory so much of the time when they had lived together in New Haven while studying at Yale. It seemed as though no time had passed at all.

Finally, their last night upon them, Rory couldn't help but feel as though her happiness was slipping through her fingers. She wished that she could make the world around them stop and stay in this place with Logan for the rest of her life. At that thought, she silently wiped a tear from her eyes. She had been the one who had said no to all of this so that she could make her way in the world. How was she to have known eight years ago that her heart would still belong to this man? And now that she knew that her heart would always belong to him, he was engaged to marry a French heiress for the sake of his family. She had caused him far too much pain with his family already and couldn't bear the thought of asking him to face the wrath of his family for her once again.

Logan must have noticed the shift in Rory's mood, because he quickly crossed the living quarters and took her in his arms.

"Ace, what's going on in that head of yours?" he asked quietly.

Rory tried to pull herself together before answering. "Me? Oh, it's just…" No, she couldn't tell him what she was really thinking, how desperately she wanted him back in her life for good. "I just don't want this moment to end," she finished.

"Neither do I, Ace," he answered quietly as he placed his forehead lightly against hers, caressing her cheek. "Neither do I."

They held each other for a long moment, and Rory argued silently with herself. She couldn't bear the thought of giving him up entirely after having him back for one perfect week.

Her resolve strengthening, she finally continued. "So, I was thinking."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I was thinking about Vegas."

"Vegas, Ace? I've never really considered you to be much of a Vegas girl."

"And you would be correct, but times change, right? So, I was thinking, what about Vegas?"

"What about Vegas? I must say, you have me puzzled."

"Vegas. You know," she hesitated briefly, "as in what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

"Oh yeah?" A slight grin spread on his face as he continued. "Tell me more about just what you had in mind."

She noticed his smirk as she continued, "Well, you see, I was thinking that perhaps we could have a kind of Vegas arrangement. I could see you when I'm in London, you could see me when you're in New York. When we're together, we're together. And when we're apart, we're apart. You know, no strings."

She held her breath waiting for his answer, afraid that perhaps she had said the wrong thing.

Chapter 24 Settling

Logan wasn't sure what to think of Ace's Vegas proposition. He had been contemplating how to tell her that he he wanted to break off his engagement and start fresh with her, consequences be damned, when he saw her wiping away a tear. Now, with his arms around her, her body was tense as she awaited his answer.

Looking down at the only woman he had ever loved, he knew that he would do whatever it took to make her happy.

"Is that what you want, Ace?"

"Yeah, that's what I want." There was a long moment before she locked eyes with him. "Well, what do you say, Huntzberger?"

Logan sighed softly, "I say here's to Vegas, Ace." The joy in her eyes at that moment told him that he was doing the right thing by giving her what she wanted instead of pressing her for more.

"To Vegas," she replied. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with passion that he had never felt before.

"Yes, Ace, to Vegas," he said with a husky voice as he picked her up and carried her to the bed.


End file.
